Memories of the Dark Rose
by lazy.aces
Summary: Koenma has discovered the whereabouts of a cold hearted kitsune theif slowly climbing its way up the ladder of society. She is currently residing in the Human World. And she goes to Kurama's school. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. Prologe Alias Thorn

Prologue

Prologue-The Masochist

Some may call it the most prestigious school in Tokyo, but I call it hell with florescent lighting.

Not only are the classes filled with retarded kids, but the uniform is unbelievably short and the teachers' suck. That's right, they SUCK.

I call the teachers' the 'faculty' because their attitude towards the "other" schools is legendary. The remind me of robotic child abuse torture machines, probably sent by the government to use the 'children should be seen, not heard' policy on us. Well too bad. Everyone knows that never works.

The boys' are completely stupid and only think about the arcade and the ones that don't lock themselves up in the labs for hours after school. The girls' completely piss me off by giggling their asses of when the top student is near. It's annoying, it stupid and it down right pisses me off.

I pretty sure you know who I mean by the 'giggling' near the 'top student.' For all those who don't know, it's Shuichi Minamo. He is the most 'handsome, smart, mature, kind and wonderful person in the world!'

It makes me want to barf and STAB HIM TILL HE BLEEDS ALL OVER THE FLOOR.

Man, I'm really going to have to whip some makai demon ass when I get home.

Right now I am writing this in The Notebook instead of doing something important. Like, taking down notes for the up and coming mid terms. I hate exams. When I grow up, I'm going to lose all contact with my family, live in America in a massive house with my own personal library and be in a famous band.

My IPod headphones are jammed into my ears playing loud heavy metal music. There is a 15 percent chance that the faculty is going to notice me because a) the faculty that is currently teaching us is a complete imbecile and b) even if they did notice me, they would pay more attention to Shuichi sitting in front of me.

That's right; I GET THE MASOCHIST INSTEAD OF SOME OTHER LOSER WHO STICKS RUBBER PEICES UP HIS NOSE.

I nearly broke my pencil when I thought this. I do really need to kill a few demons when I get home. Or I could accept that letter for a heist I received last week. It is a quick way to earn some cash, and I do need to vent out this week's anger… Hm, decisions, decisions…

Oh… look. He's handing our last week's test back.


	2. The Tutor

AN: Hi

AN: Hi! I know I said that I wouldn't be posting anything up, but I really want to be a beta reader. Btw, the girl's name is Alias Thorn just so you know. She is Japanese but lived in America for a while and I don't hate Kurama! Just so you know!

The Tutor

Kurama's POV

My English sensei had requested me to meet him in his office this morning. As I walked towards the teacher's lounge I received numerous envied glances and greetings from the majority of the female population.

Arriving at the door to the lounge, I knocked twice and walked in. My English sensei was typing furiously at his laptop in a corner by the room.

'Taima-Sensei?' I called out. 'You asked to see me.' He adverted his eyes from his laptop and looked at me. Putting his laptop down he walked over to me with a frown upon his face. 'Shuichi, good to see you! I would like to ask you a favor.' He said. 'Do you know Alias Thorn in your English class? She sits behind you.' Ah, yes. I remember her. Nobody could really forget someone who set of a bunch of colored smoke bombs off in the hallway on April fool's.

'Well, I've noticed that her grades have started to drop rapidly and the mid terms are in two months time. I would like you to tutor her twice a week as I won't be able to tutor her myself during this time.' He said.

I nodded. 'That will be done sir.' Taima-sensei smiled. 'I knew I could count on you.' He said as he showed me to the door. I smiled, trying to act pleased that I could help my English teacher, but in my head, I was mentally killing myself. Alias Thorn-san has been known to disobey teachers, skip classes, play many pranks on fellow students and disregard rules.

I may have the knowledge of a thousand year old fox who others regarded as a God, but how am I going to pull this one off?

There's still that new assignment that Koenma assigned us. I do have to find this new thief and take her to him…

Alias's POV

As always, everyone is fawning over the perfect result that the 'foxy lady' got. I mean come on; just because he received a perfect score doesn't mean you have to bathe him in praise. The foxy lady thing was just a minor joke. I mean, when I first saw him I pointed out that shouldn't he be wearing the girl's uniform? With the long hair and such?

Even to this day I still am not truly convinced that he is a male.

Maybe he's gay?

Swinging on my chair I glanced at my own paper. It was a perfect 28. 3 marks higher then last time. Oh I'm so proud of myself.

The faculty is coming my way and everyone was starting to see look. I knew what was coming and I pretended not to notice him by staring out the window.

The cherry blossoms were so beautiful this time around.

'Thorn-san, I have noticed that you have been receiving increasingly low marks on your recent tests.' I continued to ignore him.

'You do realize that the mid terms are coming up in two months and this will count to your final report.' I started to doodle in The Notebook with my lead pencil.

Ha, 'The Adventures of Boxxie'!

'I am concerned about your academic performance, including several other teachers.' Soon everyone was watching silently, like the gossipers they were.

'That is why I have requested Shuichi to tutor you twice a week until the mid terms.'

'_**WHAT?!'**_

The pencil shattered in my hand. Miniature pieces of pencil shrapnel fell on the desk and my right eye twitched. It was a habit. The twitching I mean.

He merely blinked. 'I guess you really were paying attention.' He smiled. 'You can ask Shuichi about your tutoring sessions and with his abilities I'm sure you will do very well.'

I inflicted an ice glare at foxy, which had turned around to listen. He flinched a tiny bit and continued to smile at me.

Screw killing makai demons.

I have a masochist to murder.

--

Kurama's POV

After the little 'confrontation' it was lunch time and I had to find Alias in order to plan our tutoring sessions. After asking my fellow classmates, I learnt that she always dwindled up at the roof top and always skipped the period after.

Taking the bento my mother had prepared for me, I made my way to the stair that winded up to the roof.

Alias's POV

Leaning up against the chain fence that surrounded the roof, I drew furiously in The Notebook. Most of the drawings in The Notebook were scribbles of new fighting techniques for my plants that I invented or just mindless scribbles of the things around me. Once in a while I would draw something really fantastic but those were posted on the board in my room.

This time I was drawing a picture of me beating the shit out of Shuichi. The first one was of me throwing bricks at his girly head; the next one was of me sticking various pointy things in various places and the one I was drawing right now was of me putting his head on my Black Kattana.

"Die you son of a bitch!" I thought in my head as I drew little crosses over his eyes. Ah, nothing brings me more comfort in stabbing those who I hated to death.

A shadow fell across me and I looked up to see the face of the person who caused me such unbelievable PAIN.

'What do you want?' I said in my low voice, clearly bored. He sat in front of me. I glared at him.

'Thorn-san, I do realize that you are clearly unhappy about these tutoring sessions.'

Damn straight you bastard.

'But I would like to request that you would at least try to get along with me.'

Hell no! 'Fine. But only on one condition.' He smiled at me and he bright green eyes looked into mine. 'What is it?'

This time it was me how was smiling. 'Answer this riddle and I'll agree to you terms.' He frowned.

"I am the one that reflects the forbidden desire,

I am shunned from eyes of all and lie in the bowels of heaven,

Once used but not used once again of the same,

I am the one that lies in your hand,

That must rely on the lunar power.'

There was a pause as my grin grew bigger. Shuichi was frowning in concentration. Well, let him think all he wants! He shall never understand my riddle! Nobody has.

'Is it something of Japanese mythology?' He asked slowly. Nod. He continued to think. 'Does this, item… grant one's wish. Nod. 'Is it a mirror?' Nod. 'Is it the Forlorn (sp?) Hope?' Nod-WHAT?!

He smiled as my right eye twitched again. 'Well then, I guess I am correct about that. I win then.' NO!! He wasn't suppose to get the answer! I'm doomed! I'm going to waste my time being teached by a growing faculty! I CAN'T KILL ANY DEMONS! I HAVE TO FACE ENGLISH! I HAVE TO LEARN!

'How about every Wednesday and Saturday afternoon? Would you like to come to my house, or I to yours?' He asked.

'I'll come to your house dweeb.' I replied sourly. 'Now, I would like to be left alone. So go away.' I glared at him harder and he continued to smile. Damn you son of a bitch!

As he left, a very scary thought entered my head. The majority of the female population dreamed to be tutored by Shuichi. When they all get wind of this, I am going to die.

If there is one thing scarier then being tutored by Shuichi, it's being mobbed by his numerous fan girls.

Fuck.


	3. Untold Stories

AN: To those who have subscribed to this story, don't get your hopes up

AN: To those who have subscribed to this story, don't get your hopes up. There's a 45 chance that I'm actually going to go through with this story and the fact that I won't be able to go on the computer all the time cause I gots my Geography exam coming up pretty soon.

Chapter 3 – Untold Stories

Alias's POV

I'm sitting on my queen sized crimson bed, hugging my pillow and thinking about how to improve my Dark Rose vine. After a few silent moments, I sighed and threw myself backwards on the bed and switched my stereo on. Closing my eyes, I began to relive my past life.

Honestly, many said that death was everyone's greatest fear and that was what I had thought as well. Being stabbed, dying of poison, getting shot… But up until now, I've began to doubt that theory.

Now, a flight of bullets could have descended on me like a flock of angels and continue hitting me until I bleed to death. Back then that would have been the worst thing to happen.

I closed my eyes. All this deep thinking shit was starting to hurt my brain. Turning on my IPod and jamming the headphones in my ears, I tried to catch up on some lost sleep before heading out to the forest for a little stress relief.

_-Dream-_

_I sat in the corner of the room, mindlessly doodling in The Notebook, drawing little pictures of Kurone and Yo-san. They had been gone for 3 days for their latest heist and I had begun to get a little bored without them here._

_It had been so much fun when Kurone and I had stolen a few rotten vegetables from the kitchen and flung them at the walls of Yo-san's room. His room reeked for WEEKS upon end and I never really got over his reaction when he walked in. Yo-san absolutely despises untidiness. _

_It was boring, sitting here waiting, doing absolutely nothing. Stealing a few old texts shouldn't take THAT long. I really wish they'd hurry back…_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_I don't know how I got here, how it happened. It just happened so fast. I feel asleep. Yomi came and woke me up. Said he had something important to tell me. _

_I thought Kurone and Yo-san had returned._

_But now, Yomi's words had shocked me to the bone._

_Kurone was killed. Yo-san was shot by a hunter and was never found._

_These words kept replaying in my head and my heart split down its seam. Staring out into the sky, I drew pictures, connecting star to star, something we would have done for hours. I stared at the bright sky, looking at the stars winking at me and looking at the black sky and lonely, lonely space. _

_I felt as if I had been run over by something massive and flung over to the other side of it, unmoving and still trying to make sense of what happened. _

_Yo-san and Kurone had promised we'd take a picture when we went to the Black Vicar Falls. We never did. But if we had, I would hold this picture to my chest for the rest of my life until the day the Angel Gabriel took me to the paradise in which they were living now._

_Death didn't seem like such a bad thing after all._

_-End Dream-_

I had fallen asleep with the music still bouncing loudly in my mind. Unknown to me, a single tear drop slid down my face to rest upon my bed sheets, one of the many tears I had kept locked away in my heart for many years.

Kurama's POV

I'm standing in front of Koenma's desk, waiting for Yusuke to hurry and arrive. Hiei and Kuwabara were arguing loudly as usual and Koenma was complaining about the lateness of his Detective.

Yusuke finally arrived and by the looks of it, he did not seem please. 'Binkie, this had better be good 'cause I just had to ditch another date with Keiko to come here!'

Koenma merely swiveled around to look at him.

'Shut up Yusuke. This is important. My resources have managed to locate the thief we have been looking for.' His massive plasma screen dropped down behind us. Sometimes I wondered how he managed to afford such a big screen.

Suddenly, a picture of someone flashed up upon the screen. My eyes widened with disbelief.

On that screen, was a picture of a long lost friend of mine from my Youko years?

On that screen was a picture of Attikin, the girl who lived with us during my prime.

AN: SUSPENCE! But currently, I need a few more ideas to be able to continue this story. SEND ME SUGGESTIONS! So until my imagination and/or motivation decides to work, I need your ideas.

Best one gets a cyber cookie! D

Signing off: Crimson


	4. Drugged and Dazed

Just so you know, when I wrote 'Attikin' I meant 'Alias'

Just so you know, when I wrote 'Attikin' I meant 'Alias'. Just a typo, though I have no idea how that happened. Next chapter is gonna be Drugged and Dazed

Chapter 4

Kurama's POV

I visibly stiffened as Koenma clicked a button on his desk and another image of Alias came up next to her human form. This time her black hair was disheveled more then usual with flaming red tips and red markings across her cheeks, similar to Yusuke's when in demon form. Her eyes were a pale blue black and her skin was pale. Black fox ears were perched on her head, the right one with a red tip.

Koenma turned from his seat, looked me straight in the eye and said 'Kurama, there is no use in hiding the truth. We have found out that you have connections to this girl.' Yusuke and Kuwabara snapped back in surprise.

'You know this girl?'

'Hey! How come someone you know we have to catch?' (1)

Hiei merely looked away.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my crimson locks. 'She was a… acquaintance of mine during my days of Youko. I never knew she would end up like this.'

'Not only that, but she is currently residing in Kurama's school. It is your job to drive her out and to bring her to me. As Kurama is closest to her, this mission is directly solemnly at him. You others are merely here to assist.'

He dug something from out of his drawer and threw it towards me. I caught it swiftly in my open hand and observed it.

It was a tiny paper sachet.

I was confused. 'Koenma-san, what is this?'

'In that sachet is a drug know as Vulteby. Make Alias's drink this. It will leave her confused and dazed, then bring her to me.'

My mind whirled. Did he seriously believe that I would drug someone like that? I or Youko would have performed a more direct approach.

Oh well, a mission is a mission I thought to myself as we were dismissed.

It wasn't like I cared.

Alias's POV

Okay, it's Wednesday.

It's freezing.

I have my books under one arm, my bag other another.

I'm standing in front of Shuichi's house.

Sneezing, I looked up to the heavens and thought _Please God, if you help me though my suffering, I swear I will never blow up the school bathroom's again. _

I knocked on the door and was instantly greeted by a middle aged lady, possibly The Nerd's mum. She had already been informed that I was coming so I was ushered in and told to wait in Shuichi's room. He was taking a shower.

Oh kami, if any of his fan girls' found out that I was in HIS room sitting on HIS bed touching HIS stuff, my head will be put on a stake on delivered to my grandparents house.

Hehe… I feel so nervous… NOT.

Those fan girls can go to hell for all I care.

The sound of the shower had ceased. He must be done I thought as I kicked my legs back and forth on his bed.

Argh, Math. Argh, English. Argh, History. Argh! THE GEEK IN THE PINK! (3 guesses)

The door to his bathroom opened, so I turned my head around to give him The Glare.

Instead, I was greeted by the most unholy sight in my life.

Kurama's POV

Knowing that Alias's would be coming over today for tutoring, I had decided to take a shower, both to look presentable and to relax. The cascading hot water loosened my muscles and helped me to focus on what was at hand. I would teach her for a period of time, and then I would ask her to do a few questions as I went downstairs to bring some tea. While I was up the stairs I would empty the powdered drug into the right mug and pass it to her. Obviously, she would drink it and thus be dazed.

I turned off the shower and slipped out of the shower chamber. Lazily drying my hair, I draped the towel across my lower body and opened the door towards my bedroom.

I must say, I have never been so embarrassed in my life.

Opening the door, I saw that Alias's had already arrived and was currently sitting on my bed. She also just so happened to turn her head at that moment to see me, semi-clad AND semi-wet standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Had in been any other girl (thank god it wasn't) I would have raped right then and there.

We stood there for a second, just staring at each other as I felt myself steadily going red.

'Uh..um..w-why don't yo-I mean hi-' I stuttered, but she merely brushed me off and said

'Put on some clothes masochist, I don't swing that way with you.' Her face merely glared at me.

Youko isn't helping the situation either.

God damnit.


End file.
